New life in minecraft
by deathisakiss
Summary: I come home from school. Who new there was more then one world
1. Chapter 1: New fight new life

I don't own anyone or thing in minecraft. Oh and this is me putting myself in the minecraft world. Please don't laugh to hard.

Chapter 1:

New fight, new life.

I wake up and get dressed of school. "great a need day in that hell hole…. Why do I even keep going?" My roommate says. "dude get ready your ride will be here. Oh and I am off at five today. Later." He runs out the door and my other roommate is a sleep. So I get fully dress then play on my phone. My cousins (aka my ride) gets there. I get in the car and head to school. My cousin playing some weird song he likes. So I just sit back and wait to get to school.

-School of Hell-

Back to school oh fun. At least I get to see my friends. I put my backpack on our table as I go get my food. I come back and see two of my friends there now. The girl that can play with your head and her ex. Both are sadly my only friends, well not to forget K-man. We talk about some random things and some of our role plays we did the night before. K-man soon sits with us and we joke around until the bell says its time for class.

My friends and I head to class. I sit in first and it's a movie day. Sweet, more time to read and write my stories. I play on my computer until it is time for my next class. Next is boring. We act out a seen we had to make that is funny. "I don't know why we have to do this class" I hear almost every day. Same as the random jokes and bullshit I hear in school. Three class of the day is notes and notes and even more notes. Nothing new. Lunch is nice. We had hot dogs and fries. Then back to notes. Last class I just read more and work more because the class it to loud. A lot of mean kids that pick on people and joke. Thinking it is so cool to be assholes. Oh well, nothing I can fix.

I stay after school. Just as me and my friends do every Tuesday and Wednesday. Today we play who has the higher power. My psycho friends ex and me keep trying to see who is better. His guys or mine. Shadow magic wins some. Time stopping power do others. Still it is the most fun I have all my life. Having my three real friends. Just to chill with and talk to. Me and K-man try to test who is stronger on each other. He also is way bigger than me. So it goes for a minute or two before I am on my knees.

We get on the after school bus and head home. Easy Day not to hard. Well I get off the bus heading to my house. Bus leaves and not a soul in sight. As I walk pass the bushes I feel something weird. I look down to see a hole in the ground. Laughing thinking the guys did it to mess with me. They knowing schools almost does. I walk around it. Laughing so hard I don't see the girl in front of me. Well I do, but not tell I hear "sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" and last thing I hear is "BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" I fall into the hole. And my whole world changed or should I say my life because it's not my world.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

I do not own anything or anyone from Minecraft.

Chapter 2: New beginning.

Ok now I have had some weird dreams. This tho tops it all in one good shot. 'Everything from the ground to the animals is boxes. Just boxes, not something you see every day' I think. Well not what would be scary, but whatever this is it's not a joke. "Well first things first, I need to find people. Someone to help me find out where I am." I look left, than right seeing nothing. Not a soul. "Nothing, Just great." I slowly walk around trying to find someone to help me, seeing nothing I sit down and sigh. "I can't see anyone. I don't even see a road for cars. What can I do? Where can I go for help?"

I hear in a voice that sounds as if magic in it. "You are in a world where you can make things from a little bit of items. Wood is your friend. Think really hard and you will find you have a map on you. Now good look young man."

No idea what she means or where she was. I sigh and think hard. Thinking of a map. As I think of it….. well how do you say. There it was. I 'move' it into my hand I guess you can say. I don't understand what is going on here, but well if I live great. I walk up to a tree. See said wood was my friend. I look at it and nothing happens "Dumb fucking wood." Nothing happens for five minutes. After waiting and nothing happens I hit it with my fist. I see a creak in it. I hit it over and over tell "pop" the wood comes out. I walk over and poof it was in my hand. "Ok that is weird." I then think about it and look at the tree still standing without a part of it. "Ok, what the hell?"

I start to break tree after tree getting as much wood as I can. Hoping to build a house for myself. Slowly I work harder and harder until it's almost dark. When I put the last part on, I smile. "Well let's hope this is all I need." As night hits I sit down in my place waiting, slowly I fall asleep.

-Next day-

"Well ok. Time to see what I can find." As I walk out the door, I see. Pigs, Cows, and all cute animals. I also see two big ass spiders. Both have blue eyes. Seeming not to care that I am there. "Yay there is fucking spiders here too. Even better"

Slowly I start to head out and find a hole in the ground. I guess it would be best if I look down there. Maybe I can find something to help me. I find gray blocks and some gray with black in them blocks. Something pops up in my eyes. 'Coal. Can be mined with stone pickax.' "What the hell was that?" I say. "Well ok." I think about it then go home.

`-Later that day-

I now have a table to make things and a way to cook food and other things that can be cooked. Sweet and now I have a stone sword and pickax. I may make it in this world. Who knows I may like it here….

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Mods are friends?

I do not own anyone or anything from Minecraft.

Chapter 3:

Mods are friends?

-Five weeks after Chapter 2-

"I finally make a music player. Yes, not I have to just put a song in and I will be fine." I put in a music disk in and I start to jam out. "Finally I feel so much better. No more just nothing. Lets go check the food." I say then head down to the basement of my house. Seeing I have tons of food. "Well maybe it is time I go look for people. Maybe I can make a friend."

-Later that day-

"I have to go out and see the world. I have seen too little and I have no one to talk to. All I can fine are dead bowmen and spiders. I have not seen someone that can talk in months I think." I say out loud. "Fine I will do it." I put on my iron armor and I open my door. "Please be here when I come back my home" I say closing my door. I head north.

-Two days later-

'I see a town' I think to myself. Slowly I walk over and see if anyone is there. There is lights everywhere and things… I can see if people, but I can see something is moving around the town.

"Hello. Who are you?" I hear behind me. I turn around to see a girl, as beautiful as a sunset over a frozen lake. I look at her shocked, to see someone talk. She says "Hello sir. Are you ok? Are you lost?" Slowly I can see what see really looks like. She has a bit of a nose, cute eyes, a brown dress and black hair. She smiles at me as I look at her up and down shocked to see someone new. "Hey can you talk? Or even understand me?" She says to me. I only can nod. She smiles and says "I am Kelly. This is the town of stone. We have many things here. We love to trade and help people. If you want you can come into town."

This made me finally talk "Oh ok. Thanks. Sorry I been here sometime. Never seen a place like this. All need to me. I am um…. Can I keep my name to myself? It's a bit of a weird thing. I don't want to let people know too much. I like to be a bit to myself. " She smiles and say "Yes, your name is your name. You can tell me when your ready." "Thanks Kelly." I say. "You can call me Kiss. Easy to remember, for now anyways."

-In town-

Everyone here seems to be blocky and I am all meaty. It is weird to see them. "Hello people of stone town. I am Kiss. I am new here." As I say this everyone and their mother seems to start to try to sell me things. "No, no thanks. I looks nice but no. I don't have that many. Maybe next time." I keep saying no to everyone. After a good hour or so I am alone with Kelly again in her house.

-In Kelly's House-

"Sorry about that. They go crazy over people. Mostly because no one can fight the monsters at night. Bowmen, spiders, creepers, and worst are the Endermen." She says.

"What are creepers and Endermen?" I say. She looks at me shocked as if I slapped her. After shaking her head she goes into a room and makes up something to drink and eat.

"Here eat up. I don't mind cooking for someone. You can stay here tonight. Just fair warning it may get a little loud. Well I am off to bed in a few. Your room is next to mine." She says then points to a room. "You can change your clothes and what not, there is a door so don't worry I will not look. Well not to much" She says with a wink and walks in to her room closing her door"

I say "Night Kelly see you tomorrow." I head into my room and start to undress when I here "BOOM!" 'Weird, but ok. She told me about this a bit ago. It's fine.' I think. Then "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I Fly back just to see…..

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: A fighter at heart?

I do not own anyone or anything from Minecraft.

Chapter 4

A fighter at heart?

"BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" I fly back and hit the wall.

I as I get back up a grab a bit of armor. I slide the chest part and leggings on. I do a flip over a bowman and put my boots on. Then for pay back I kick him. I grab my hat and but it on. Lastly I grab my iron sword. "Now it's time to fight."

-Outside in the town-

'The town is being bombed, by green hooded people?' I think as I see a guy run up to a wall and blow up. 'Well this will not be as easy as I was thinking.' I run out looking to see who I could help. 'Oh great.' I think as I see 10 zombies hitting on a door. 'Now zombies to' I run up to them cutting off heads, arms, legs and other parts. Almost getting bit five times in a one minute at one point. 'Zombies, got to hate them.' As the last one falls, I hear a laugh. A deep a magical laugh. I turn to see…

I fly back again as a big black monster throws me into a wall. "Ow." I look up to see it again before poof, it moved so fast it's gone. It jumped? Teleported? Died? I don't know what happened but it's gone now. I get back up and eat a apple. After done eating the apple, I yell at a hooded man. Not the best idea in my head.

As the hooded man runs at me, I step back ready to kill him. Seeing a bowman's bow stop me from running head first into the fight. Instead I pick up the bow and some arrows. I aim as best I can and fire. 'Headshot!' Pops into my mind as the first one hit the guy. And it's in his head. Down he goes. And he dropped something. I go and look at it. 'Holy shit, gun powder' goes through my head as I see what he dropped. I start shooting arrows and running around, until I see a Big guy. I mean like 9 feet tall with a body of…. Darkness. Dude was fucking scary as hell. I will not even lie, I was scared of him the minute I really see him. 'Damn it is not something you see on Earth' I think. Slowly this thing rips the place apart. Guess I need to suck it up.

After a minute I put the bow on my back and pull my iron sword out. I run at the monster and head low, not wanting to see it eyes. I swing when I can see it's legs. 'please hit' I think to myself. After what feels like years…. I hear it fall down. "Well that was easier then I was thinking it would b….." I was saying before a hooded man throws me into a place. "Asshole" is all I can say as a get ready to fight more of them. I run and kill more bowmen.

After then sun finally comes up, the monsters leave or burn to death. I am holding my knees hoping some people lived. I wipe my brow and slowly fall on my ass. "Damn, and I was thinking history was a hard thing to do." I start laughing at my joke. Slowly feeling a bit better. 'Well at least some of the people made it out alive' I think seeing a few people come out to the sun light. I wave, smiling.

"You're alive!" I hear behind me to see Kelly looking down at me. I can only nodded from the slow breathing and heart rating. She comes up and hugs you tight "No one has ever done that before. You killed like a million things last night!" She laughs, it's so sweet hearing her laugh after what happened last night.

I look at her and say bluntly. "What the hell was that all that about. I mean they look like they planned to kill you all." Then I look her in the eyes, then lay down and pass out.


	5. Chapter 5: Close to Death?

I do not own any part or anything from Minecraft. Why do I do this… oh yea so no one sue me)

Chapter 5:

Close to Death?

As I sit there, my heart rates. It has been a few minute until Kelly wakes me up. I look at her and say. "Did I die?" She shacks her head, See seems to look unwell. I ask "you ok Kelly?" She nods at me and smiles bigger then I could believe. Well that is one way to tell me no.

I get up and put my hand off for her. I fall on top of her. "Sorry guess I am weak from fighting." I say, trying hard not to blush. She looks red in the face as if she felt the same. "So um… thanks. Maybe I should go and talk to you later?" I say fast, but she could hear it and shacks her cute head. "Want me to stay around for a bit?" She nods at this. "Ok I will"

I get her and me up and take her him. "You head to bed. I need to as well." I say then kiss her cheek. She blushes red at me. "Good night or morning or whatever." She smiles at me and nods. I head to the room and fix it. After I am done I lay down and sleep.

-Next day?-

I get up and walk out. I forget I undressed when I passed out, so I walk out in nothing then boxers. "Hey Kelly." I say as I see her. She looks me up and down, then her jaw dropped. I cocked my head to the left and looked at her. "What?" I asked as she points to my boxers. I look down and blush red as I am almost nude. I blush red running into the room. I get dressed then come out.

"I am so sorry." I say looking down. Next thing I know I am push up to the wall with her in my face. "Sor…" I try to talk, but get stopped with a deep kiss. She slaps my ass and says. "Next time tell me if you want to do that. I just don't like seeing guys undressed unless they are in my bed." I really can't tell if she was joking or not. I just nod as she smiles and then says "I have you like sandwiches. That is all I can make. Is that ok?" I nod.

I fall over and seem to throw up my blood. Kelly runs over. "Hey you ok." I keep being on a knee. I look down to my left side of my eye. I see half a heart. I am lost at what is going on. Then I fall back as I am on the floor. Slowly my eyes close. Kelly yelling at me. "Don't die, please Don't die." I then go limp in front of her.

End of Chapter 5.

(Okay, I know people will hate this part. I will be doing more for this, but I want to have something big happen. I mean the fight was big, but I don't know if I want Kelly or if I should have a mod fall in love with him. Like a Creeper or a Enderwomen. I would like to know what you guys think. I don't mind if it is bad. I just want to know if I should stop here or keep it going. I can make this 20+ chapter)


	6. Chapter 6: Over sleeping

I do not own Minecraft. Bluh bluh. Ok. I had two amazing dudes tell me what to do to make this better. Thanks you two. You know who you are.

Chapter 6:

Over Sleeping.

I open my eyes lost. 'I just remembered dieing. I mean I was in Kelly's arms. How am I on a bed?' I think as I look around. I am in the room from the day of the attack. 'How am I here? What happened?' Nothing is adding up.

Just when I was losing my mind a man walks in and says. "Hello sir. You have been asleep for a long time. Our home was attacked by the monsters for days and days. The town is gone. We can give you little, but we hope you can find a way back home."

With all that I keep thinking, 'Where is Kelly? Is she ok? What is he doing here telling me?' All I can ask is. "Where is Kelly, sir?" His face went dark.

He looked me in the eyes and said. "She went to find more things for us to use. She when to find a mine." With that he was gone. Leaving me to think on my own.

-Later that day.-

The people gave me some food and a new sword. I got my armor fixed and I planned to go find Kelly. There was no way that this would end well if I didn't. So I got everything I could and I head out.

I head out to the end of town. Knowing I have to go to my house before I can go really looking for Kelly.

End of Chapter 6.

I will post more on Monday. I will take all weekend to make a amazing chapter 7. I am so sorry. I just did not know if anyone liked it. I had to tell me they did, so I will do a few things for them. Oh and here is a question for anyone who like this. Creepwomen or Kelly? You guys tell me please.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting Kelly

I don't own anything ok? Sorry I have been gone. I hope you all can forgive me. I just got time to write again. I have big plans now. Tho I need to pick. Kelly, Endergirl, Creeper girl (I think I have a good way to fix the boom.), Zombie girl, or lastly….. Another human from the real world? I will only do what you guys say. Now for Chapter 7. Hunting Kelly.

**Chapter 7:**

**Hunting Kelly.**

It's been five days. I killed my way to this. A door. A big steel door. "Great." I say loudly, no one around to hear me. I get the icon that tells me about the steel door. Telling me a bit of it. "So a button or lever to open. Great. This just gets more fun. I need to get some things to get in here." I say. Hearing something, I stop talking and pull out my iron sword.

Next thing I see is an arrow fired at me. I step out of the way and run at it. Slowly I learned to follow the rules. I step again and get closer. The arrow hits me again as I see a heart break in half. Now that I understand my heath bar. I hit the next arrow hitting it back at him. Killing him, because my blade hit him to.

"I really hate that. Mods are not fun" I say. Walking back to the door. Looking of a button or something to open the door. After about 10 minutes, I find that there is not one. I start to walk away when I hear sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh and jump. There stands a creeper… "Well finally something good happens to me." I think and run head on at it. I Hear the Sssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh again. Hoping that I will live to see this work.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I hear and fly back. Hitting a walk. I finally after what seems like an hour I get up. Thank god. I lived. "Now to see…" I walk up and the door is gone… and half of the wall. "Close enough!" I say walking in.

In the room

What I see what nothing like I thought I would. Standing in the middle of the room was a big iron blocks. To be honest it looked funny. Tho it was a close to a star. Two arms, middle, and a leg, but no head. "Weird." I say as I walk away. I keep looking and find a chest. I look through it and find some bread, a new sword and a pumpkin. "This would be fun to put on the big star." I say. Not remembering how a iron golem was made.

I walk up and put the pumpkin on the head the go back to looking around. Finding nothing, I turn around and not seeing the star. "What the…..?" I go flying into a wall. "Ow! Really? What is up with walls?" I say getting up. And then I hate what I see. A iron golem….. with red going through the cracks in it. "Your not common" I say then get ready to fight.

**BOSS FIGHT:**

**Iron Golem**

I run at him. Blade ready. Tho he just sees me and swings his arms up. Making me hit the top of the cave. Falling back to get hit by him, shooting me away. "Ow…." I say getting up. "I have to fight him differently" I think as I run at him. I this time stop as his arms go up. Running to his side and cutting his leg. I keep hitting and hitting tell he swings again. I step back, just in time, he looks down and for the first time I hear something. "You will die. You do not belong to this place demon." Then the golem starts to swing at random. All I can do is jump and run away, hoping to not die. I run out of the room. The golem just going at random, Now remembering that in the chest there was a bow. I look and see the arrow the guy shoot at me. Picking it up and aiming that the arrow and fire.

I get lucky. It hits the golem in the head. It breaks apart. The red glows one more time. "This is just the first. I have many monsters for you. Demon." Then the light dies and I see four blocks of silver pops up. I pick them up. Walking away. Looking for Kelly still. Feeling something is watching me.

In the wall.

Little did he know he was right. A girl was watching him. Tho this was no normal girl. This was an endergirl. "Why won't you be mine?" She says following him.

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: I know it has be a long time for one of my posts. I hope everyone is ok. I missed you all. I will keep working on this. I will be making more for it, I also think of adding a boss fight every few chapters… closer to the end I might do one every chapter. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.


End file.
